1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device such as an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display device, there is a case where an image is displayed by controlling a pixel including a self light-emitting element such as an organic light-emitting diode. The display device including the self light-emitting element, such as the organic EL display device, is superior in visibility and response speed as compared with a related art liquid crystal display device, and further thinning is possible since an auxiliary illuminating device such as a backlight is not required.
JP 2012-37703 A discloses a display device in which a solar cell and an organic light-emitting element are on the same surface, and power generated by the solar cell is used to drive the organic light-emitting element.